1,X or New?
by OMarmalade
Summary: Apa yang harus Haruno Sakura lakukan jika dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa sang mantan (orang yang pernah dekat dengannya) kembali mendekatinya dan Uchiha Sasuke (cinta pertamanya) yang telah 6 tahun tidak bertemu kini satu universitas dengannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang kini mulai mendekatinya?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : X?!**

 **Disclaimer Characters by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer Story by OMarmalade**

 **Summary :** Apa yang akan terjadi jika Haruno Sakura bertemu lagi dengan _Mantan (orang yang pernah disukai)_ nya? Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan jika Cinta Pertamanya-Uchiha Sasuke-satu universitas dengannya? Dan bagaimana dengan teman kampusnya yang kini mulai mendekatinya?

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

Aku pikir hidupku berjalan dengan sebagaimana mestinya. Ke kampus, _hangout_ bareng teman-teman, ya melakukan aktivitas yang biasa dilakukan oleh remaja di usiaku. Remaja? Ya usia ku masih 19 tahun. Ku pikir hidupku baik-baik saja. Punya keluarga yang sayang dan perhatian padaku, memiliki kakak yang sungguh sangat memperhatikan dan melindungiku-haruno sasori-, punya teman-teman yang selalu ada untukku-Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata-, upps jangan lupa dengan tempat paling nyaman dalam hidupku-kamarku-hehe. Itu merupakan tempat paling nyaman-setidaknya bagiku-aku bahkan bisa menghabiskan hampir 7x24 jam di kamar-tidak terhitung makan, ke toilet,dll-. Keseharianku? Biasa, KUPU-KUPU (kuliah-pulang,kuliah-pulang). Gak ada yang istimewa. Hidupku benar-benar _flat_.

06.00. Aku bangkit dari ranjangku dan jalan setengah malas (padahal memang malas) ke kamar mandi. Ya, aku harus memulai rutinatas harianku di senin pagi ini setelah berasyik ria menonton drama kemarin. Setelah 15 menit aku berkutat dengan sabun, shampoo, dan sikat gigi, aku kini tengah di sibukkan dengan jejeran pakaian di hadapanku. Walaupun aku terbilang tak terlalu mementingkan _fashion_ , tapi bukan berarti aku benar-benar mengabaikan penampilanku. Setidaknya warna atasan dan bawahanku senada. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Setelah berpusing ria selama beberapa menit sebelumnya, ku gerakkan tanganku untuk mengambil kemeja kotak-kotak pink-putih ku dan celana _levi's_ putih gadingku. Rambut? Oh ayolah, aku benar-benar sangat biasa dalam setiap penampilanku. Hanya ku ikat kuda rambut pink sebahuku. Setelah memoles wajah seadanya-ini benar-benar seadanya, hanya pakai cream+bedak baby+lip ice- ku kenakan _sneakers_ pinkku lalu mengambil tas dan beberapa buku serta tugas yang telah ku buat dari seminggu yang lalu-walaupun kerjaku hanya di kamar seharian, tapi aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membuat tugas setelah pulang kuliah. Ntah lah, ku pikir itu hanya kebiasaan- kemudian beranjak menuruni tangga ke ruang makan.

"Ohayou, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan" sapa ku sebelum duduk di meja makan.

"Ohayou honey" jawab Tou-chan sambil meletakkan korannya ke atas meja dan tersenyum padaku.

"Ohayou sayang, tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" kata Kaa-chan sambil memberikan sepotong roti dengan selai jeruk.

"eehmm"-sambil mengangguk-angukkan kepala ringan-"seperti biasa, hehehe" sambungku sambil tersenyum manis pada ibu dan ayahku-yang sedang memandangku juga sambil menyeruput kopi hangatnya.

"baiklah Tou-chan, Kaa-chan aku pergi dulu" racauku setelah menghabiskan 2 potong roti dan segelas susu hangat. Beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan menciumi orang tuaku lalu "aku akan pulang sore nanti, biasa. Ino dan Hinata" sambungku saat hendak melangkah pergi sambil tersenyum manis-lagi-ke orang tuaku.

"baiklah, jangan telat makan siang ya sayang!" teriak Kaa-chan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. _Ck, ibuku benar-benar. Aku hanya berjarak 1 meter di depannya dan dia dengan semangatnya berteriak? Oke, ibuku benar-benar sangat enerjik di pagi hari yang mendung ini._ Aku hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalaku saat melanjutkan langkahku.

"sayang!" aku menolehkan kepalaku saat ibuku yang super enerjik ini memanggilku saat aku baru saja melaju dua langkah dari posisiku sebelumnya "kau melupakan ponselmu~" sambungnya dengan nada yang aneh. _Oke, baiklah. Aku kalah kali ini_.

"terima kasih. Kaa-chan sangattt perhatian padaku" jawabku sambil tersenyum-kali ini terpaksa-pada ibuku. "Jaa ne" ucapku lagi sambil melaju-kali ini benar-benar laju setelah mengambil ponselku sebelumnya-.

"honey!" _ck, oke sekarang ayahku yang memanggil. Huffft.._

"iya To u- chan" ejaku sambil berbalik badan dan tersenyum paksa-kali ini lebih terpaksa-oh ayolah tadi ibuku dan sekarang ayahku. Benar-benar. Ini membuat moodku rusak pagi ini. Aku tak bermaksud untuk bersikap begitu pada orang tuaku, tapi hari ini beda. Moodku benar-benar buruk hari ini. Tadi malam aku pms. Kau tahu? Ku rasa kau mengerti. Dan saat-saat seperti ini benar-benar menyiksa hari-hariku, selain perutku yang terasa nyeri, aku jadi lebih sensitif dan moodku jadi gampang ambruk.

"ini mau ditinggal?" kata-kata Tou-chan barusan menyadarkanku dari gerutuan panjangku atas nasibku hari ini.

"oh? Eh iya, aku lupa" cicitku sambil menegakkan kepalaku dan berjalan-sedikit berlari sebenarnya- menghampiri tou-chan. "makasih Tou-chan, aku benar-benar tamat hari ini jika tak membawa ini" senyumku benar-benar tulus kali ini. Bagaimana tidak? Aku nyaris di penggal-terlalu lebay sih sebenarnya- oleh Kurenai-sensei, dosen infeksi dan imunologiku di Konoha University. Ya, aku merupakan salah satu mahasiswa kedokteran semester 2 di universitas paling bergengsi se-Konoha. Apa? Aku tak berlebihan sekarang. Ini benar adanya (author : dalam ceritaku).

o0o

"okey-" Ino tengah memulai pembicaraan yang entah kapan akan berakhir. Kau tau? Dia benar-benar tak akan berhenti bicara sebelum kemauannya terpenuhi. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan lalu mengalihkan pandanganku pada hitana yang duduk tepat di samping ino yang duduk di depanku-benar benar di depanku, dia bahkan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku lalu melanjutkan bicaranya "-Sakura. Kau benar-benar harus ikut kali ini. Kau tau? Kami benar-benar khawatir padamu. Walaupun kita sama-sama jomblo, tapi tak se- _akut_ dirimu. Ya, setidaknya kami _normal_ " . katanya dengan penekanan yang berlebihan pada kata _akut_ dan _normal._

Aku berhenti menyedot jus _strawberry_ ku dan balik menatapnya-tajam. " _normal_?" lanjutku setelah meletakkan gelas jus yang tadi sempat ku pegang ke atas meja.

"iya, _normal_. Walaupun kami jomblo, tapi setidaknya kami tertarik dengan _'lawan jenis'_. Sedangkan kau? Kau benar-benar membuat kami khawatir Sakura" jawab cewer berambut pirang itu sambil menatapku prihatin. Ya, aku akui dia benar. Kami memang tengah tidak berpacaran dengan siapa-siapa saat ini-aku bahkan tak pernah pacaran-tapi mereka sedang mengincar _gebetan_ mereka masing-masing saat ini. Ino tengah berjuang merebut hati Sai (si cowok kalem tapi blak-blakkan kalo udah ngomong) dari Fakultas Seni, dan Hinata dengan Naruto-nya (cowok yang –sumpah punya mulut berisik amat-merupakan salah satu mahasiswa Teknik). Mereka benar-benar populer, tak cuma karna wajahnya tapi juga bakat dan kecerdasan mereka. Mereka benar-benar diatas rata-rata. Aku paham mengapa Ino dan Hinata mengincar mereka menjadi gebetannya, tapi yang tidak bisa ku mengerti adalah _helloooo? Mereka tu cowok paling di incar se-antero kampus bahkan oleh mahasiswi universitas lainnya. Dari sekian banyak cewek di Konoha, bagaimana mungkin mereka menyempatkan diri untuk melihat mereka(kawan-kawanku). Bukanya aku ragu akan kecantikan, sifat atau pun kelebihan mereka, tapi aku Cuma berpikir itu mustahil. Mimpi kita adalah Realita bagi mereka._

"ya, aku tahu. Kita sudah membicarakan ini 6x hari ini" jawabku setelah keluar dari pikiran panjangku dan mulai mengaduk-aduk jusku bosan.

"Sakura.. kamu gak-" putusnya sambil berusaha mengatur napas "suka _'sesama'_ kan?" sambungnya sambil agak menjauhkan wajahnya dariku yang tadi begitu dekat dengan ku, seolah-olah ingin memakanku hidup-hidup.

"hei! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bica-" ocehanku terputus oleh tangan Ino yang kini tepat di samping wajahnya. "stop" katanya yang tadi seenaknya memutus sesi bicaraku. "wakatta" lanjutnya lagi dan melanjutkan menyantap ramennya yang tadi dia anggurkan selama beberapa saat ketika berbicara denganku.

Aku hanya menghela napas dan kembali mengaduk-aduk jusku. Pikiran ku benar-benar kacau saat ini. Entah kenapa saat Ino mengatakan aku sebagai penyuka _'sesama'_ tadi mengingatkanku padanya. _Ya.. padanya._

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Seorang pria tengah memarkir mobilnya saat ini-Porsche 918 Spyder Silver. Ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. _07.30_. Tak ingin berlama-lama, si pria tadi melepas kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi bertengger di hidung simetrisnya dan meletakkannya asal. Bukannya sok gaya atau apa, menurutnya kacamata adalah kebutuhan penting saat ini. Karena cuaca mendung ia sengaja tak menutup atap mobilnya membiarkan wajah mulusnya tersapu angin. Udara memang menyegarkan, apalagi di pagi hari. Namun itu tak meruntuhkan terpaan debu yang memang terbilang biasa di Konoha-yang merupakan kota metropolitan. Diraihnya tas ransel miliknya dan sesegera mungkin keluar dari salah satu mobil koleksinya. Masih ada waktu 30 menit sebelum mata kuliah pertamanya masuk, dan seharusnya dia memanfaatkan itu. Dia benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu bersemangat datang ke kampus berharap ada yang istimewa di hari ini. Tapi sekarang lihat. Ck, _Kau benar-benar bodoh Sasuke. Batinnya._

Teriakkan dan pandangan penuh damba yang kini membuat telinganya pekak dan matanya sakit. _Benar-benar. Apa harus setiap hari seperti ini. Aku sadar diri kalau aku tampan_ (author : PD amat **plak kena lempar) _, tapi bukan berarti mereka terang-terangan kayak gini kan? Menyebalkan. Benar-benar mengganggu._ Kira-kira itulah yang di lafalkan Sasuke dalam hatinya. Merutuki gadis-gadis yang bergila ria menyambut datangnya sang Pangeran Kampus. Ya, bagaimana mungkin gadis-gadis itu tak berteriak histeris melihat Sasuke. Dia merupakan aktor cilik yang populer dulu. _Dulu._ Setelah beranjak SMA ia memutuskan untuk tak melanjutkan karirnya di bidang entertainment guna memfokuskan diri untuk belajar management yang hingga sekarang masih digelutinya. Bukan tanpa alasan tentunya, mau tak mau Sasuke nantinya akan mengelola perusahaan ayahnya, cepat atau lambat. Selain popularitas masa kecilnya, coba lihat dia. Wajah tampan (bukan cuma tampan, tapi gak bosan di liat), otak encer, kocek tebal, cool, dan yang paling khas-cuek bebek. Ya readers pasti paham maksudnya. Biasa, _pride_ Uchiha.

Jengah dengan keadaan yang menurutnya _absurb_ tersebut, ia pun mengambil langkah tegas meninggalkan kerumunan tersebut. Tapi euforia itu tak terhenti sampai disitu. Gadis-gadis mengikuti setiap langkah Sasuke ke manapun ia pergi.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sugoiii~!"

"Sasuke-kun, aitakatta desu"

Ya, ya, ya. Kira-kira itulah beberapa penggal kata yang sering dilontarkan para gadis-gadis itu. Sasuke kini benar-benar geram. Bagaimana tidak? Waktu berjalan hampir 8 menit dan ia masih berjarak kurang lebih 3 meter dari tempat ia memarkir mobil tadi.

 _Ck, menyebalkan!. Batinnya geram._ Gerah diperlakukan makin parah tiap hari, Sasuke akhirnya buka mulut. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih setengah tahun berkuliah di universitas ini, Sasuke benar-benar tak dapat menahan kekesalannya kali ini.-ya, Sasuke saat ini berada di semester 2 di fakultas ekonomi dan mengambil jurusan bisnis internasional-.

"Mengikutiku lebih dari ini... kalian _tamat_ " ucapnya penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat dan menatap tajam kerumunan orang _gila_ di belakangnya. Seketika itu juga para gadis yang tadi lagi heboh-hebohnya dengan aksi mereka memuja-muja Sasuke berhenti. Merasa sudah tenang, Sasuke pun kembali melanjutkan jalannya dengan langkah yang ringan.

o0o

 **Sasuke POV**

Haaaahhh akhirnya. Benar-benar. Bagaimana bisa mereka bersikap seperti itu? Apa mereka tak punya kerjaan lain selain mengusik ketenangan orang? Mau teriak-teriak dan memandangku sampai lebaran monyet pun tak akan aku tertarik pada mereka. Apa untungnya coba? Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir. Kini aku bisa melangkah bebas tanpa gangguan. Ku edar pandanganku sekedar untukmerelaksasikan mataku yang _perih_ , dan ... aku berhenti (?).

Walaupun raut wajahku tetap datar, tetapi tidak dengan perasaanku. Perasaanku benar-benar kacau. Seberapa besarnya langkah yang kuambil untuk menjauh darinya, tetap saja _dia_ selalu muncul di pelupuk mataku. Lihat wajahnya, dia terlihat lebih kurus setelah liburan. Kulitnya juga jadi lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Apa dia tidak kemana-mana saat liburan? Aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi setelah kejadian _itu_ karena aku berbeda sekolah dengannya. Tak ada alasan untuk mampir ke rumahnya walaupun hanya sekedar lewat. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka akan berada satu universitas dengannya. Aku fikir ia akan melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri seperti keinginannya-Australia-. Setelah tahu dia juga berkuliah disini aku jadi sering memperhatikannya. Memang aneh bagi kalian, dan itu aneh bagiku juga, tapi tidak dengan hatiku. Aku benar-benar lega melihat dia ada di sekitar kampus, melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. _Sasuke, apa yang kau pikirkan?_ Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa kau memperhatikannya lagi, dia bahkan tak menganggapmu ada.

"...uke!"

"Sasuke!"

"SASUKE!" sebuah teriakkan menyadarkanku. Segera saja aku mengedarkan pandanganku dari _nya_ untuk mencari asal suara teriakkan tadi. Dan benar saja, seharusnya aku langsung tahu tadi saat mendengar suara cemprengnya yang menggelegar itu memekakkan telingaku.

"dobe sialan!" desisku sambil mengusak-usap telingaku. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto.

"hehehehe... maaf, maaf. Habis dari tadi aku panggil kau tak menyahut teme. Apa yang sedang kau lihat teme? Sepertinya serius sekali" racaunya sambil melihat kanan-kiri-depan-belakang untuk mencari sosok yang menyita perhatianku tadi. Langsung saja aku mengalihkan perhatiannya agar tidak melihat yang _aneh-aneh_ dengan "apa? Ada apa mencariku?" seketika itu juga dia menghentikan aksinya barusan dan kembali fokus padaku.  
"oh iya, aku mau mengajakmu ikut goukon teme" tuh kan benar. Pasti hal-hal yang tak penting. Sial. Tapi setidaknya itu dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok yang aku perhatikan dari tadi.

"hn. Tidak" jawabku dengan tegas.  
"ayolah temeeee~.. kau benar-benar gak asyik temee~.. _dia_ saja sudah move on teme, masa kau gak bisa temeee~"

Ck, aku langsung memberikan deathglare andalanku padanya. Dia pun langsung terdiam. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata begitu padaku? Memangnya semudah itu bisa move on ke lain hati. Mungkin mudah baginya, yang terkenal _playboy_ cap kapak merah itu. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku seorang Uchiha. Tentu saja seorang Uchiha tak segampang itu memberikan hatinya pada seorang wanita. Sekali sudah memberikan hatinya, seorang Uchiha akan memegang teguh hatinya. Begitu pula denganku. Entah itu karena bawaan keluarga atau didikan keluarga dari kecil atau mungkin karena aku benar-benar telah memberikan seluruh hatiku padanya. Aku tak tau mana yang benar. Tapi satu hal yang pasti adalah aku mencintai _nya. Ya, aku mencintainya._ Dengan segenap hatiku.

"oh, itu Toneri. Mau ngapain dia kesini? Setahuku dia tak berkuliah disini" peduli apa aku pada orang yang disebutkan dobe tadi.

"eehhh? Toneri menghampiri _dia_ teme!" seketika itu aku segera melihat ke arah telunjuk Naruto yang mengarah pada lelaki itu-ia tepat berada di bangku kantin tempat _dia_ duduk. Ck, apa-apaan lelaki itu!. Apa yang pria breng**k itu lakukan! Dan lihatlah reaksi _nya_ itu. Apa-apaan ini! siapa pria itu?

"Toneri adalah _mantan_ pacar Sakura-chan teme" aku membeku ketika Naruto berkata seolah-olah ia tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. _Mantan? Apa maksudnya itu? Jangan bercanda!._

 _To be continued_

* * *

Ohayou minna-san! (^o^)/

Salam kenal. Ini fic pertama saya. Jujur saya benar-benar gugup. Selama ini saya hanya membaca-baca fic orang. Karena sekarang lagi liburan panjang, daripada gak ada kerjaan mending ngasah otak dan nyari kesibukan. Dan muncullah fic ini! Saya benar-benar kaget. Saya pikir tiga lembar sudah cukup banyak. Tapi ternyata tidak. Akhirnya saya gabungkan antara chap. 1 dengan chap. 2 (seharusnya) karena chap. 1 terlalu singkat. Dan ini udah 6 lembar! huwaaaahhh.. saya tak tahu kalau ini benar-benar akan sangat panjang. Kalau segini aja udah 6 lembar gimana dengan author-author lain ya? 10 lembar? mungkin. Tapi, saya benar-benar ingin publish ni fic. Saya gak tau gimana respon readers nantinya. Tapi saya berharap responnya positif semua (maunya) wkwkwk. Untuk judul, gak ada yang bingung kan? Karena saya telah menjelaskannya di Summary. Kalau responnya positif, saya akan membuat lanjutannya. Lalu karena saya author baru, harap review ya untuk beri masukan-masukan. saya akan sangat berterimakasih sekali kepada para readers. ditunggu reviewnya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : It's So Terrible!**

 **Disclaimer Characters by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer Story by OMarmalade**

 **Summary :** Apa yang akan terjadi jika Haruno Sakura bertemu lagi dengan _Mantan (orang yang pernah disukai)_ nya? Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan jika Cinta Pertamanya-Uchiha Sasuke-satu universitas dengannya? Dan bagaimana dengan teman kampusnya yang kini mulai mendekatinya?

* * *

"eehhh? Toneri menghampiri _dia_ teme!" seketika itu aku segera melihat ke arah telunjuk Naruto yang mengarah pada lelaki itu-ia tepat berada di bangku kantin tempat _dia_ duduk. Ck, apa-apaan lelaki itu!. Apa yang pria breng**k itu lakukan! Dan lihatlah reaksi _nya_ itu. Apa-apaan ini! siapa pria itu?

"Toneri adalah _mantan_ pacar Sakura-chan teme" aku membeku ketika Naruto berkata seolah-olah ia tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. _Mantan? Apa maksudnya itu? Jangan bercanda!._

o0o

"Hei, gimana kalau kita nginap di rumahku? Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis untuk satu minggu kedapan. Aku hanya punya Ayame-chan di rumah" ucap Sakura ketika mereka bertemu-janjian sih sebenarnya- di lapangan basket yang saat ini sepi karena siang ini terik sekali mataharinya.

"hmmm, ku pikir aku baik-baik saja. Kita juga udah lama gak tidur bareng. Aku gak ingat kapan terakhir kali kita tidur bersama" jawab Hinata dengan nada kalem ciri khasnya.

"eemmmm, kalian tahu? Aku juga ingin hal seperti itu lagi, tapi...-" ucapannya terputus karena instruksi Sakura "-...eits, tenang aja, Nii-chan sedang di Hokkaido" sambung Sakura . Ino yang mendengar ucapan Sakura pun langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. "kau serius?".  
"e-em" jawab Sakura yakin sambil menganggukkan kepala."kau tak perlu khawatir, sebagai sahabatmu mana mungkin aku menempatkanmu pada posisi yang tak nyaman menurutmu. Aku benar-benar di sisimu. Aku masih belum tau sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga saat ini antara kalian berdua, tapi aku tak akan menyulitkanmu dan bersikap netral. Kau sahabatku danNii-chan adalah kakakku. Kalian berharga bagiku. Sangat." Ujar Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Ino seraya menatap mata Ino yang sebiru langit.

"..." Ino membalas ucapan dengan tersenyum lega.

"ok, baiklah. Selesai dramanya? Ino, sebaiknya kita pulang dulu untuk mengemas barang-barang. Ini akan benar-benar sangat menyenangkan. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tunjukkan dan ceritakan pada kalian. Sakura? Kau mau langsung pulang atau gimana?" tanya Hinata yang sedari dari terdiam menyaksikan adegan sahabatnya yang sebenarnya mengharukan. Namun bukan berarti mereka akan terlarut dalam moment ini lebih lama kan?

Mereka segera saja langsung ke tempat parkir untuk mengambil mobil.

o0o

"Sasuke-kunn~" sapa seorang gadis berkacamata yang memiliki rambut merah menyala tersebut. Yang dipanggil hanya mendelik tak suka dan lanjut menulis sesuatu di selembar kertas.

"Sasuke-kun~, kita kan satu kelompok. Seharusnya kita mengerjakannya bersama-sama. Tapi kau malah mengerjakannya sendiri. Itu tak adil!" lanjut gadis itu sambil memasang tampang sok imut andalannya.  
"hn." Jawab Sasuke seraya menyerahkan lembaran kertas yang tadi sempat dijawab olehnya. Lalu bergegas meninggalkan kelas. Baru saja hendak berdiri, tiba-tiba seseorang menahan tangannya. Dengan enggan dia pun menatap jijik orang yang menahan tangannya barusan dan menghempaskan tangannya guna melepas pegangan tangan itu.

"Sasuke-kun~! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau kemana Sasuke-kun~? Tugas kita kan belum selesai!" kata gadis itu yang tersentak karea perlakuan Sasuke tadi.  
"Aku telah mengerjakan bagianku." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datar namun tatapannya membuktikan bahwa ia sedang menahan kesal saat ini.

"?" karin hanya mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda tak mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke barusan.  
"kerja kelompokkan katamu? Aku telah mengerjakan bagianku. Sisanya, kalian urus. Adil kan?" Jawab pemuda berambut raven itu jengah.

"Sasuke-kun~! Bukan begitu maksudku. Kau lihat kelompok lain, mereka mengerjakannya bersama-sama. Jika ada soal yang sulit mereka pecahkan bersama! Jadi semua anggota kelompok akan mengerti. Tapi kau malah mengerjakan soal yang sulit-sulit sendiri! (ucap karin sambil melihat kertas yang tadi dikerjakan Sasuke). Dan kau hanya meninggal soal-soal yang mudah untuk kami kerjakan."

"Itu bukan urusanku. Kalian bukan tanggung jawabku." Jawabnya dengan penuh penekanan. Ia jengah berada di kelompoknya lama-lama. Ia pun juga berencana untuk menjelaskan cara pemecahan masalah tadi kepada kawan satu kelompoknya, Suigetsu dan Juugo. Tapi niat itu terpaksa ia buang jauh-jauh karena kehadiran gadis bernama Uzumaki Karin itu-sepupu jauh Naruto. Kalau saja gadis itu tak memandangnya sejak awal perkuliahan dimulai dan berusaha mencari perhatian padanya, Sasuke akan dengan cuma-cuma berbagi ilmu pada rekan kelompoknya. Ia pun langsung melangkah keluar kelas diiringi tatapan memelas Karin di belakangnya.

" _Ck, sabar Karin. Sabar. Wajar dia bersikap seperti itu. Ini baru awal. Ya, ini baru awal Karin!"_ ujar Karin dalam hatinya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kesal.

Juugo dan Suigetsu hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan Sasuke. Mereka paham betul dengan sikap Sasuke barusan, karena mereka telah saling mengenal sejak SMP dan berteman baik hingga sekarang.

 **Sasuke POV**

Segera saja aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari kelas. Ck, perempuan itu! Sekali lihat saja aku langsung mengetahui niatan perempuan itu. Mengerjakan bersama katanya? Yang benar saja. Bagaimana aku akan menerangkannya pada Sui dan Juugo jika dia terus menatap penuh damba padaku. Hn. Semua perempuan itu sama saja. Tertarik hanya karena apa yang telah aku miliki. Jika aku tak memiliki semua yang aku miliki saat ini apa mereka akan tetap bergerumul seperti tadi dan menatapku seperti itu? Benar-benar. Menyebalka-

 _Ckkkiiiiittttt_

 _bugh_

Belum sempat aku mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku ku, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah mobil yang mundur kebelakang asal dan menyerempetku sehingga aku terjatuh dan telapak tangan kananku sukses lecet karena bergesekan dengan aspal. Ini tak sakit, sungguh. Tapi apa-apaan ini? Kenapa pengemudi itu membawa mobil kalau tak bisa mengendarainya dengan benar. Sial. Saking kagetnya, hampir saja aku mengeluarkan ekspresi yang _tidak perlu_. Mendengar pintu mobil terbuka segera saja aku alihkan tatapanku dari telapak tanganku ke orang yang akan keluar dari mobil itu dengan deathglare yang benar-benar mematikan. Aku malah dibuat makin terkejut saat melihat sosok yang baru saja keluar dari mobil sialan itu. Jantung ku benar-benar serasa berhenti saat itu juga.

"Sa-su-ke-kun" jawabnya terbata. Aku yakin dia pasti juga kaget saat melihatku terduduk di jalanan dan menatapnya.

" _Sakura"_ panggilku dalam hati.

o0o

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Kini Sakura dan Sasuke saling berhadapan. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan sehingga mereka hanya terpaku sedari tadi. Ino dan Hinata pun segera turun dari mobil dan kaget ketika melihat Sasuke sedang terduduk di aspal. Berarti yang mereka tabrak tadi adalah Sasuke. Tapi kekagetan mereka makin menjadi ketika melihat Sakura. Ino membulatkan matanya dan Hinata segera menutup mulutnya untuk tak berteriak.  
"Sakura~" seketika itu juga Sakura dan Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya karena panggilan Ino. Sadar akan situasi yang terjadi, segera saja Sakura kembali lagi ke mobil.  
 _"Ck, dia menghindariku. Hei, setidaknya pahamilah kondisiku sekarang! Dia bahkan tak meminta maaf padaku. Dia benar-benar tak peduli padaku." Batin Sasuke frustasi._

" _oh? Itu...-(sambil melihat celana Sakura)"_ pikiran Sasuke langsung teralihkan saat melihat Sakura kembali lagi kehadapannya sambil membawa kotak P3K. Segera saja Sakura langsung membersihkan tangan kanan Sasuke yang terluka dengan air mineral agar tak terjadi infeksi. Lalu mengambil kapas dan membubuhkan alkohol untuk meredakan pendaharan. Dia mengambil kapas lagi namun kali ini dibubuhi betadine dan ditutup dengan plester.  
"go-gomen nasai. Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura seraya membenahi peralatan P3Knya

"hn." Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berdiri untuk mengejar Sakura.  
"Sakura" panggilnya. Seketika itu juga Sakura berhenti.

 **Sakura POV**

"Sakura". Sasuke-kun memanggilku! Ada apa? Apakah dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu? Apa mungkin dia telah memaafkanku atas _kejadian itu?_ Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu. Sasuke-kun memelukku dari belakang! Yang benar saja! Oh, astaga aku benar-benar merasa seperti melayang sekarang. Sasuke-kun meme...lukku?

Eh? Jaket? Kenapa Sasuke mengikatkan jaketnya di pinggangku? Ada apa ini?  
"kau...-" ujarnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku untuk membisikkan sesuatu. Ini benar-benar sangat dekat. Aku yakin wajahku kini seperti kepiting rebus. Merah padam

"...-sedang p-m-s?" lanjutnya sambil menatapku. Aku mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaannya tadi. Ya aku sedang pm...s? Eeeehhhhhh?

Seketika itu juga nyawaku seperti tertarik. Jantungku serasa tak berdetak lagi. Aku pms dan dia tahu? Oh? Tunggu, tunggu. Jadi maksud dia mengikatkan jaket tadi...? Aku tembus? Tembus? TEMBUS?! Ya tuhan. Aku benar-benar merasa ingin gantung diri sekarang. Sasuke-kun melihatnya. Dia melihatnya. Aaaaarrrrggggghhhh! Aku benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepala ku ke aspal sekarang.

"kau bocor. Karena celanamu berwarna putih, itu jadi terlihat jelas. Sangat jelas"

Kalau jantungku bisa copot, mungkin sudah dari tadi dia copot. Jelas katanya? Ya tuhan. Aku benar-benar ingin mati sekarang. Siapa yang tidak malu kalau hal seperti ini terjadi? Kalian juga pasti malu kan? Apalagi anak laki-laki yang memberitahumu. Tapi yang membuatnya semakin buruk adalah bukan karena cuma dia anak laki-laki, tapi karena dia Sasuke-kun. Ya karena dia Sasuke-kun. Orang yang spesial bagiku.

"pakailah jaketku dulu. Dan untuk plesternya, _arigatou_ Sakura" ujarnya lalu pergi begitu saja. Dia...dia... HUWAAAAAAAA! Aku ingin menangis sekarang juga. Mana kamera? Mana kamera? Aku benar-benar gak kuat.

"Sakura-chan, tadi kami hendak memberitahumu saat kau sedang mengambil kotak P3K itu. Tapi kau sangat terburu-buru. Kami jadi gak sempat bilangnya." Ujar Hinata yang kini telah ada dihadapanku.  
"udahlah kita pulang dulu _forehead!_ Aku tau kau masih shock, tapi kita tak harus berlama-lama disini." Kata Ino sambil merengkuh pundakku dan menarikku pergi.  
 _Dia lihat.. dia lihat.. Sasuke-kun LIHAT! Aku rasa ini adalah kiamat bagi hidupku._

 **Sasuke POV**

Setelah melingkarkan jaketku di pinggangnya, segera saja aku melangkah pergi. Aku tak ingin dia merasa tak nyaman dengan kejadian tadi. Kini aku telah duduk manis di bangku kemudi sambil memperhatikannya yang masih dalam keadaan diam bahkan saat teman-tamannya mengajakkan masuk ke mobil mereka kembali. Tapi tentunya bukan Sakura yang menyetir sekarang. Melihat kondisinya yang sepertinya masih shock (mungkin) dengan kejadian tadi. Oh, lihat raut wajahnya itu. Mukanya merah padam. Apa aku terlalu jujur ya tadi? Ya, aku akui kata-kataku tadi terlalu terus terang padanya. Apakah karena itu dia jadi terkesan malu (?), atau marah karena aku yang notabanenya seorang pria yang mengingatkannya? Ah, aku rasa memang karena itu. Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal karena merasa bersalah.

Tapi tiba-tiba aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian tadi. Bukankah kejadian tadi terlihat seperti aku tengah memeluknya dari belakang? Jujur aku tak ada niatan lain saat melakukan hal tadi. Aku hanya kaget saat melihat ada noda ndarah di celananya. Refleks, aku langsung melepas jaketku dan mengenakannya padanya. Apalagi tadi aku sempat berbisik padanya. Ah, aku merasa berdebar-debar sekarang. Padahal tadi aku biasa saja. Aku benar-benar tulus ingin menolongnya. Tapi mengingat kejadian tadi tiba-tiba saja dadaku terasa bergemuruh. Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum memikirkannya.

"' _Sasuke-kun'?_ wah ternyata dia masih memanggilku seperti itu setelah lama tak berjumpa" senyumku makin lebar saat membayangkannya.

Oh? Mereka sudah pergi. Baiklah, kupikir aku bisa melanjutkan pikiranku tadi di rumah. Segera saja aku memacu mobilku ke rumah.

o0o

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"hei, hei, hei. Sampai kapan kau akan memeluk jaket itu? Lihat wajahmu itu. Apa kau sesenang itu?" kata Ino yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ya, sakura sejak pulang tadi langsung mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya lalu sekarang duduk menekuk lututnya di samping ranjang sambil memegang jaket yang Sasuke berikan tadi.  
"memeluknya? Hei, aku hanya memegangnya!" jawab Sakura yang tak terima dengan ucapan Ino.

"oh, baiklah. Tapi lihat wajahmu itu! Ekspresi macam apa itu? Ck, aku tau kau sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus memasang wajah seperti itu! Bahkan ekspresimu saat kejadian itu lebih parah lagi. Hei, sebagai seorang perempuan seharusnya kau bisa lebih menjaga imejmu. Walaupun kau masih-eh ralat- selalu menyukainya bukan berarti kau harus menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan seperti itu kan?. Kau ini benar-benar!" ujar Ino seraya memakai bajunya.

"apakah ekpresiku separah itu? (Ino mengangguk) Benarkah? Aaaaggrrrhhh apa yang harus aku lakukan! Aku benar-benar malu" lanjut Sakura sambil menutup wajahnya dengan jaket Sasuke yang digenggamnya.  
"setelah memeluknya tadi dan sekarang kau mencium itu? tsk tsk tsk. Kau benar-benar Sakura" kata Ino bermaksud menggoda Sakura. Benar-benar mengasyikkan melihat Sakura seperti ini. Sudah lama sekali ia tak pernah seperti itu. Diam-diam Ino tersenyum melihatnya.

"INO" teriak Sakura sambil mendelik tajam pada sahabat pirangnya yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya itu. Mendengar teriakan Sakura, Ino malah tertawa keras. Rencananya menggoda Sakura sukses besar. Hahaha.

"hmmm.. tapi Sakura-chan..-" ucap Hinata yang sedari tadi diatas kasur bersama laptopnya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan dari tadi. Sepertinya sedang membuat tugas. "-Sasuke-kun benar-benar tampan ya! Aku bahkan terpana tadi melihatnya. Aku tau dari dulu dia memang sudah tampan. Tapi sekarang dia benar-benar semakin tampan. Uuhh, kau lihat tadi kan Ino badannya? Apa lagi saat sudah melepas jaket dan hanya memakai kaos saja. Benar-benar six-pact! Oh ya ampun! Bahkan melihatnya berjalan saja sudah membuat hatiku berdebar. Ahhhh apalagi saat dia memberikan jaketnya padamu. Dia benar-benar gentle! Kau tahu? Aku tadi bahkan hampir melupakan Naruto-kun. Tapi mengingat bahwa Sasuke-kun adalah milikmu, aku langsung sadar." Ujar Hinata panjang sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi sambil memegang pipinya sendiri yang memerah.

"hei, hei. Kalian jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku hanya berbicara jujur. Itu benar adanya bahwa Sasuke-kun sangat tampan bahkan melebihi Naruto-kun. Dan itu benar bahwa aku terpesona padanya. Tapi bukan berarti aku jatuh hati padanya kan? Hatiku hanya milik Naruto-kun!" sambung Hinata saat melihat Sakura dan Ino menatap tajam padanya. Tiba-tiba saja mereka tertawa mendengar penuturan Hinata. Hinata awalnya bingung karena mereka tiba-tiba saja tertawa setelah mendengar sanggahannya, tapi melihat teman-temannya tertawa lepas seperti itu akhirnya ia pun ikut-ikut tertawa. Walaupun tak mengerti apa yang mereka tertawakan, tapi itu mending kan? Dari pada harus melihat mereka marah-marah dengan mulut yang bercuap-cuap dan air liur yang menghujani wajahnya?

"hah.. hah... oh ya Sakura. Apa yang tadi Toneri katakan padamu? Sepertinya pembicaraan kalian terlihat serius. Mau cerita?" tanya Ino sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena tertawa hebat tadi.  
"Toneri-san?"

o0o

* * *

Siang minna-san!

Saya langsung update ni fic pas liat ada yang review. Walau pun sedikit tapi saya jadi termotivasi untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Makasih ya untuk para readers yang udah baca fic ini dan ngasih reviewnya yang berharga banget. Jujur, saya kurang ngerasa greget gitu pas di chapter pertama. Kurang dapet konfliknya. Mungkin karena baru chapter awal kali ya? hehehe. Maka dari itu saya langsung update yang ch.2. Sebenernya ini fic udah saya posting dari awal agustus kemarin, tapi gak tau kenapa malah gak nimbul. Saya jadi mumet ngelanjutinnya. Terus tadi pagi gak tau ada angin apa saya coba repost lagi. Eeh Alhamdulillah muncul dianya. wkwkwk. Untuk ch.3 akan saya usahakan cepat selesai (udah setengah jalan soalnya). Karena saya masih libur sampai pertengahan september, jadi saya usahakan untuk update kilat. Sekali lagi makasih buat readers dan yang udah review. Semoga ch.2 tidak mengecewakan!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : She's Back?!**

 **Disclaimer Characters by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer Story by OMarmalade**

 **Summary :** Apa yang akan terjadi jika Haruno Sakura bertemu lagi dengan _Mantan (orang yang pernah disukai)_ nya? Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan jika Cinta Pertamanya-Uchiha Sasuke-satu universitas dengannya? Dan bagaimana dengan teman kampusnya yang kini mulai mendekatinya?

* * *

"hah.. hah... oh ya Sakura. Apa yang tadi Toneri katakan padamu? Sepertinya pembicaraan kalian terlihat serius. Mau cerita?" tanya Ino sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena tertawa hebat tadi.  
"Toneri-san?"

o0o

 **Normal POV**

Tampak seorang lelaki bersurai pirang jabrik tengah menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Manik biru saphirenya tengah menatap pintu di depannya. Segera saja ia masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Temeeee~ sedang apa kau? Ini sore yang indah dan kau malah asyik tidur-tiduran?" ujarnya sembari duduk di atas ranjang, yang belakangan diketahui adalah milik Sasuke. Mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya, langsung saja Sasuke menutup seluruh tubuhnya hingga kepala dengan selimut. Seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sedang tak ingin bukan Uzumaki Naruto namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja.

"yah, padahal aku sedang ingin bercerita. Dan ini berita ekslusif teme! Kau pasti tertarik mendengarnya." Ujar Naruto kembali membujuk Sasuke. Yang dibujuk malah makin menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam hangatnya selimut. Tak pantang menyerah, Naruto pun mencoba lagi untuk membujuk Sasuke.

"kau tahu teme? Ini tentang Sakura-chan~" kata Naruto sambil cengar-cengir sendiri. Ia yakin pasti kali ini akan berhasil. Binggo! Sasuke langsung duduk menghadap Naruto. "apa? Cepat ceritakan!" tuh kan benar prediksi Naruto. Cowok stoic satu ini pasti akan langsung tertarik jika menyangkut nama Sakura. Hahaha, kali ini Naruto sukses besar.

"hmmm, tadi kau menolak teme~. Begitu ku sebut nama Sakura-chan kau langsung bangun. Kau sangat pilih-pilih teme~. Aku kan sahabatmu teme~. Tapi kau malah lebih mendahulukan Sakura-chan ketimbang aku. Kau sungguh jahat teme~" kata Naruto sambil menampilkan wajah cemberutnya seolah-olah ia kecewa karena Sasuke lebih mementingkan Sakura ketimbang dirinya yang merupakan sahabatnya. Orang yang selalu ada disisinya dari kecil saat suka maupun duka.

"hn. Kau sahabatku. Cepat ceritakan!"

"apa-apaan kau teme~. Kau dingin sekali!"

"ck, lalu apa?" tanya Sasuke kembali

"huft, baiklah. Aku akan menceritakannya teme. Tapi tentu saja tidak gratis teme~" jawab Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Sasuke. Sasuke langsung bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah Naruto barusan. Refleks, langsung saja ia memundurkan sedikit badannya dari Naruto. Memberi jarak yang agak jauh dari posisi semula.  
"di dunia ini tak ada yang gratis teme~ semuanya bayar. Dunia ini sungguh keras teme~. Kentut aja dipukul teme~."

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan. "hn. Apa?" tanya Sasuke yang kini mulai jengah karena Naruto terus saja mengulur-ulur waktu. Menurutnya apa salahnya langsung bicara ke intinya saja? Tak perlu pakai minta ini itu segala. Katanya sahabat. Sahabat apa yang minta pamrih pada sahabatnya sendiri? Benar-benar.

"kau harus membantuku teme" tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Naruto berubah drastis. Kalau dari tadi ia memasang wajah bodohnya, sekarang ia menatap Sasuke serius. Sasuke tau sahabatnya itu kini benar-benar serius. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ia ingin sekali Sasuke untuk membantunya.

"hn?" dipandangi seserius itu tentu saja Sasuke bingung.

" _Dia_ datang teme. _Dia_ muncul lagi teme"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya pertanda tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Naruto barusan. Mengerti dengan hal tersebut langsung saja Naruto menjawab ketidakpahaman Sasuke.

"Shion. Dia datang teme!" dapat Sasuke lihat bahwa sahabatnya yang biasanya ceria ini kini gusar. Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto tak gusar ketika sang mantan datang. Ups salah-mantan orang terkasihinya datang.

"aku tak tahu kenapa dia bisa muncul disini teme! Setelah satu setangah tahun kenapa dia malah datang lagi teme? Ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi teme!" tak perlu mengatakan dia frustasi pun semua orang yang melihat kondisinya saat ini pasti sudah tau. Ekspresinya benar-benar gampang ditebak.

"terus kenapa kalau dia datang?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya.

"apa maksudmu kenapa?! Dia datang teme! Kau pasti paham maksudku!" jawab Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

"hn. Maksudku kalau dia datang kenapa? Kalian kan sudah berakhir"

"kami memang sudah berakhir teme. Tapi masa-masa itu benar-benar membuatku takut teme! Bagaimana kalau dia muncul untuk kembali padaku teme?" Naruto benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan saat ini. Bagaimana ceritanya sang playboy cap kapak merah yang digandrungi banyak gadis-gadis bisa terlihat putus asa seperti ini? Apalagi hanya karena satu gadis dari masa lalu.

"kau PeDe sekali dobe."

"bukan seperti itu teme. Kau tahu kan kejadian itu benar-benar membuatku hilang akal teme. Semenjak itu aku bahkan tak pernah serius menjalin kasih dengan orang lain. Aku berhubungan dengan mereka hanya karena ketertarikan semata teme! Aku tak tahu kenapa aku merasa yakin bahwa dia muncul untuk kembali padaku teme! Dan aku tak mau terpuruk lagi teme! Aku tak mau kembali ke masa-masa dulu teme!"

 **Sasuke POV**

Hn. Dobe benar-benar putus asa. Lihat bagaimana dia memohon padaku sekarang. Dia hanya akan berekspresi seperti itu jika itu menyangkut kehidupan Ramen Cup kesayangannya. Entah ngidam apa Kushina baa-san waktu hamil Naruto hingga dia sebegitu terobsesinya pada Ramen.

" **bukan seperti itu teme. Kau tahu kan kejadian itu benar-benar membuatku hilang akal teme. Semenjak itu aku bahkan tak pernah serius menjalin kasih dengan orang lain. Aku berhubungan dengan mereka hanya karena ketertarikan semata teme! Aku tak tahu kenapa tapi firasatku mengatakan bahwa dia muncul untuk kembali padaku teme! Dan aku tak mau terpuruk lagi teme! Aku tak mau kembali ke masa-masa dulu teme!"**

Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan alis mendengar penjelasannya yang tak masuk akal. Bagaimana dia bisa berpikiran bahwa wanita itu datang hanya untuk kembali padanya? Firasat? Ck yang benar saja! Aku akui walaupun ini tak masuk akal tetapi perasaanku mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Entah kenapa aku juga merasakan hal yang Naruto rasakan. Firasatnya mungkin benar. Mungkin kalau tak dicegah ini akan berakhir buruk. Aku hanya diam menatap lurus padanya sembari memikirkan jalan keluar untuk masalah ini. Shion datang, dan ini petaka. Jika dia memang muncul untuk kembali pada Naruto aku jamin Naruto akan mencoba untuk menenggelamkan dirinya di kolam atau pun yang paling parah loncat dari atap rumahnya. Dan aku yakin Kushina baa-san akan menangis histeris melihat putra semeta wayangnya meregang nyawa di rumahnya sendiri. Ck, dobe ini benar-benar sialan. Aku sampai harus berpikir keras untuk mengeluarkannya dari masalah ini. Dia sampai seperti ini cuma karena seorang gadis yang menurutku tak menarik sama sekali. Aku heran apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto kala itu hingga dia begitu tergila-gila pada gadis berambut pirang itu. Dari sekian banyak gadis yang tertarik kepadanya kenapa Shion yang harus dia pilih? Dia bahkan bisa mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik daripada-eitss tunggu. Ya! Itu dia! Binggo! Kau memang seorang jenius sejati Sasuke!

"hn. Aku punya ide" ujarku seraya menyunggingkan senyum miring padanya dan tentu saja ucapanku tadi sukses membangunkannya dari pikiran panjangnya tentang bagaimana cara mati yang tak terlalu menyakitkan, mungkin (?). Melihat reaksinya yang ingin diberi penjelasan lebih membuatku makin menyeringai puas.

o0o

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

"Toneri-san?" aku langsung diam seribu bahasa saat mendengar Ino menanyakannya. Aku pun dapat melihat raut wajah Hinata yang tiba-tiba berubah bingung.

"ya. Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi? Apa dia ingin kembali dekat denganmu lalu meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu patah hati lagi seperti dulu?! Kalau Toneri ada disini berarti _wanita biadab_ itu akan muncul disini juga cepat atau lambat! Ini petaka Sakura!" jelas Ino panjang lebar sambil berkacak pinggang dan marah-marah hebat. Tak heran kalau Ino sehisteris ini saat berasumsi bahwa _gadis_ itu akan muncul lagi mengingat kejadian _dulu_. Jujur aku juga agak risih saat memikirkan asumsi Ino tadi. Toneri-san disini, maka tak lama lagi _dia_ pasti akan muncul juga. Aku tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ino dan Sasori-nii dulu sehingga mereka sampai tak bertegur sapa seperti ini. Yang aku tahu hubungan mereka kandas karena _gadis itu._ Dan yang lebih menyakitkan hati lagi adalah bahwa _gadis itu_ adalah teman kami sendiri sewaktu SMA.

"mungkin kau benar. Toneri-san muncul dihadapanku lagi saat ini. Maka tak menutup kemungkinan kalau wanita itu akan muncul juga disini."

"kau tau dan kau malah bersikap santai? " ujarnya sambil menatap tak percaya padaku

"aku memang sempat dekat dengan Toneri-san dulu. Dan jujur aku merasa nyaman dengan kehadirannya disisiku. Aku juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan perasaanku waktu itu. Aku pikir aku menyukainya. Dan dia tiba-tiba pergi. Aku akui jika aku benar-benar kecewa padanya waktu itu. Dia pergi tanpa memberiku penjelasan ataupun ucapan perpisahan. Tapi setelah dia pergi aku menyadari bahwa perasaanku waktu itu tak lebih dari sekedar rasa kagum semata. Dia baik, dan selalu memperhatikanku. Dan itu membuatku terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Tapi kupikir, aku hanya menyukainya. Ya, hanya menyukainya. Kau tau, bukan rasa suka terhadap _pria_ tapi lebih ke sosok seorang _kakak_. Mungkin?" ucapku panjang lebar pada Ino. Dan lihat reaksinya sekarang. Dia menjadi lebih tenang. Tapi itu tak menutupi kegusarannya.

"hmm aku rasa Sakura-chan benar. Bagiku itu mustahil baginya untuk suka pada pria lain selain Sasuke-kun!" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar. Langsung saja aku melemparkan jaket Sasuke yang tengah aku pegang saat ini pada Hinata. Bukannya menghindar, ia malah sengaja memajukan tubuhnya beberapa senti kedepan untuk mengambil jaket yang aku lemparkan tadi.  
"hiyaaaa! Aku dapat jaket Sasuke-kun~! Aku akan tidur dengan ini." Aku benar-benar kaget dengan reaksinya barusan.

"apa katamu?! Hey, hey jangan dipakai! Hinata! Lepaskan!" ujarku saat melihat Hinata kini tengah memakai jaket Sasuke.  
"kenapa? Bukankah kau tadi yang memberikannya padaku? Karena kau memberikannya cuma-cuma tentu saja aku akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka."  
"Hinata! Cepat berikan padaku! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memakainya sedangkan aku hanya menyentuhnya. Lepaskan Hinata" langsung saja aku naik keatas kasur dan terjadilah adegan rebut-rebutan yang panjang.

"tidak! Aku tak akan melepaskannya Sakura-chan!" ujar Hinata sambil tertawa puas.

"lepaskan Hinata!"

"tidak!"

"lepas!"

"tidak!"

"lepas Hinata!"

"tidak Saku-chan! Aku benar kan? Kau memang tak bisa melupakan Sasuke-kun? Jujur saja. Semuanya tertulis jelas di wajahmu! Ayo mengaku!" Hinata benar-benar! Dia sengaja menggodaku. Lihat saja!

 _Kkrrreeeeekkkkkkk_

"Sakura-chan..." Hanya kata itu yang bisa diucapkan Hinata di situasi ini.

"..."

"hah, akhirnya. Aku yakin akan berakhir seperti ini. Lihat apa yang kalian perbuat sekarang. Aku yakin Sasuke akan segera menuntutmu ke pengadilan karena telah _memutilasi_ jaket mahalnya. Akan ku pastikan jika aku bersedia menjadi saksi saat itu terjadi." Ujar Ino mengejek.

"ro.. ro-bek? Ba-bagaimana ini?" aku benar-benar merasa jatuh ke dasar jurang yang paling dalam. Mataku sukses membulat dan mulutku sudah menganga lebar. Aku yakin jika aku bertahan dalam posisi ini lebih lama lagi kerumunan lalat akan dengan suka rela masuk ke dalam mulutku, lalu aku akan tersedak lalat dan tewas di tempat. Kemudian cara kematianku akan masuk surat kabar keesokan harinya. _**"Seorang Mahasiswi kedokteran ditemukan tewas karena tersedak lalat"**_. Aku yakin itu akan menjadi trending topic dan aku akan diingat sampai langit runtuh sebagai gadis dengan cara mati paling menyedihkan.

"aku tak bersalah" ujar Hinata dengan tampang bak malaikat dan melepaskan jaket itu. Seolah-olah hal tadi tak pernah terjadi. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Dia mungkin benar, jika aku tidak menariknya terlalu kuat maka jaket ini tak akan berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini. Ku alihkan pandanganku pada kedua tanganku yang tengah memegang sepotong kain yang aku yakin dengan pasti bahwa ini adalah potongan saku pada jaket Sasuke. Aku menatap nanar kedua tanganku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukan hal seperti ini! Aku benar-benar akan mati besok. Kenapa hari ini benar-benar sial! Tadi sore aku menabrak Sasuke-kun, lalu aku tembus dihadapannya dan dia dengan baik hati meminjamkan jaketnya. Dan lihat apa yang aku lakukan pada jaketnya sekarang! _Shannorrooo_.

"ah, ba-bagaimana ini? apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi mereka malah sengaja menyibukkan diri. Hinata kembali dengan laptopnya dan Ino dengan handbody-nya.

"hei, hei. Bantu aku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang akan Sasuke-kun pikirkan jika melihat jaketnya besok? Ia pasti akan menghujaniku dengan kata-kata pedas-tidak. Itu masih mending. Bagaimana kalau dia menjauh dariku lagi dan semakin membenciku? Ayolah, bantu aku!" ujarku panik saat membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat melihat ini besok.

"kalian memang sudah jauh dari beberapa tahun yang lalu." Tukas Ino yang masih sibuk dengan perawatan tubuhnya.  
"hei! Apa katam-"

"ya sudah beli saja yang baru!" usul Hinata enteng tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptop. _Hei ini kan juga salahmu! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa dengan mudahnya berkata seperti itu._

"kalau itu bisa membuatnya tak marah dan menjauhiku aku pasti akan melakukannya! Kau pikir dia akan menerimanya begitu saja!"

"tentu dia akan menerimanya!" aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Ino yang kini tengah berbicara "kan kau yang memberikan padanya" sambungnya lagi sambil keluar kamar dengan membawa beberapa buku.

"ya dia pasti akan menerimanya." Kini aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Hinata dan cara dia menatapku sukses membuatku penasaran. "ah, bagaimana kalau..."

o0o

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku takut-takut menuju ruang kelasnya. Aku tak tahu cara memberitahunya perihal jaket ini. Aku tak mempunyai nomor kontaknya maupun e-mailnya. Cara satu-satunya yang terpikirkan olehku (sebenarnya ide Hinata tadi malam) adalah menemuinya secara langsung. Dan setelah kupikir-pikir lagi ini adalah cara yang paling benar. Aku bersalah dan aku harus bertanggung jawab untuk itu. Aku melirik kanan-kiri karena merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan orang-orang yang berada disekitarku. Mereka seperti... entahlah. Aku tak mau ambil pusing. Kulirik jam tanganku dan masih ada waktu 15 menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Moshi-moshi. Naruto, besok Sasuke-kun ada MK(mata kuliah) tidak?"_

" _Sasuke-kun? Kau hanya memanggilku Naruto dan memanggil teme dengan suffix 'kun'?" Sakura memutar bola mata bosan dengan sikap Naruto._

" _Naruto, aku sedang serius sekarang"_

" _aku juga sedang tidak bercanda Saku-chan~" ahh dia ini benar-benar! Batin Sakura._

" _Naruto-kun~, apakah Sasuke-kun ada MK besok?" aku akan mencuci mulutku setelah sambungan telepon ini terputus. Batin sakura lagi._

" _hehehe.. teme? ah ya, dia selalu masuk pagi hingga jum'at. Kenapa memangnya Saku-chan~?"_

 _Tut tut tut_

 _Naruto menatap tak percaya pada ponselnya. Ia langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa embel-embel 'selamat malam' atau 'terima kasih' atau apalah gitu. Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah melihat sikap Sakura yang tidak berubah dari dulu. Selalu saja cuek._

 _ **Flashback off**_

"ah, permisi. Apa Sasukenya ada? Uchiha Sasuke" tanyaku pada seorang lelaki yang lumayan tampan dengan rambut oranyenya yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"itu" jawabnya singkat sambil mengangkat telunjuknya. Refleks, langsung saja ku alihkan pandanganku mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan pria lumayan tampan tersebut.

"ah, _arigatou..._ "

"Juugo"

" _arigatou_ Juugo-san" aku memberikan senyum termanisku sebagai ungkapan terima kasih karena ia telah membantuku. _Hey tak apa kan? Apa salahnya tebar pesona? Ino juga selalu melakukannya!_

"Sasuke-kun" sapaku saat aku tepat berdiri disamping mejanya.

 **Sasuke POV**

" **Sasuke-kun"** sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara yang familiar bagiku-ah tidak ini adalah suara yang sudah lama ingin kudengar. Tapi tidak mungkin dia ada disini-dikelasku. Ini pasti mimpi. Kembali aku mencoba untuk menikmati alunan musik yang bertalu ditelingaku mengabaikan ilusi sesaat tadi.  
"Sasuke-kun" ck. Aku pasti sudah gila. Ini bahkan masih pagi dan aku malah bermimpi tentangnya? Yang benar saja.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada yang menyentuh bahuku. Sontak, aku langsung terbangun dan aku meyakinkan diriku untuk memeriksakan jantungku ke rumah sakit sepulang dari kampus nanti. Terus terkejut seperti ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku.

"Sakura?"

"bisa kita bicara sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" ini serius? Bukan mimpi kan? Sakura ingin mengajakku bicara? Aku tak harus berpikir dua kali mengatakan 'ya'.

"tentu" aku langsung berdiri dan menarik tangannya untuk keluar ruangan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ujarku saat kami telah berada di tempat yang cukup sepi. Aku tak ingin moment berhargaku terganggu oleh hal-hal yang tidak penting.

"hmm ini, maaf" ujar Sakura sambil menyodorkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"ini apa?"

"hmm, itu jaketmu yang kau pinjamkan kemarin" ohh, ternyata jaket itu. Aku pikir apa. Aku bahkan sempat berimajinasi bahwa isi bungkusan itu adalah cokelat atau bento yang dia buatkan khusus untukku. Ck.

"hn."

"maafkan aku Sasuke-kun" maaf? Untuk apa dia meminta maaf? Bukankah seharusnya dia berterima kasih?

"ada sesuatu yang terjadi kemarin dan..."

"dan?"

"dan aku tak sengaja merusaknya" aku mengerutkan alisku. Bingung. Segera saja aku membuka bungkusan itu dan aku kaget-walau dengan wajah yang datar- melihat keadaan jaketku yang mengenaskan. Kejadian seperti apa yang terjadi hingga jaketku seperti ini? apa dia kemarin dirampok atau semacamnya? Kualihkan pandanganku padanya yang saat ini tengah menunduk takut dihadapanku.  
"Sakura, aku-"

"aku akan menggantinya Sasuke-kun. Aku akan membelikanmu yang baru. Aku akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya" katanya cepat sambil menatap lurus padaku.

"Sakura, aku-"

"sebenarnya aku ingin membelikan langsung padamu tadi malam. Tapi aku tak tau ukuran badanmu. Lalu kata Ino dan Hinata akan lebih baik jika aku menanyakan langsung padamu atau mengajakmu untuk ikut membelinya kalau kau tak keberatan Sasuke-kun.."

Diam-diam sudut bibirku terangkat. Setelah kemarin aku diobati olehnya, sekarang dia mengajakku untuk berkencan. Kencan? Ya, ini akan kuhitung sebagai kencan.

"hn. Baiklah. Aku tunggu di parkiran jam- kapan kau selesai?"

"jam 2"

"baiklah, aku tunggu di parkiran jam 2" aku tak menyangka akan dapat sedekat ini dengan Sakura. Sebenarnya tak masalah dengan jaket ini. Aku tadi hendak mengatakan bahwa ini bukanlah masalah yang besar. Tapi terima kasih dengan keadaan serta Ino dan Hinata. Aku akan mentraktir mereka lain waktu.

TBC

* * *

Haiii semuaaaa!

Balik lagi deh saya. Ini chapter 3 nya buat readers yang udah nungguin. Thanks banget buat yang udah baca ni fic bahkan ngefollow dan ngefav ni fic. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. Maaf author gak bisa jawab reviewnya satu-satu. Tapi makasih banyak karena mau baca ni fic. Ouh ya, author cuma mau ngasih info kalo author udah publish fic kedua. Judulnya Red Eyes. Untuk fic yang kedua author ingin membuat cerita yang penuh ketegangan. Silahkan dibaca kalau berkenan! Sekali lagi terima kasih! ditunggu ya chapter 4 nya! ouh iya, author mau minta maaf sebelumnya kalau cerita author ada yang mirip dengan fic lain. Author bener-bener gak tau. Dan jujur ide untuk fic ini muncul dari kepala author sendiri. Kalau memang ada kemiripan tema author bener-bener minta maaf. Tapi author berani jamin kalau fic yang udh readers baca diatas murni dari kepala author. terima kasih!


End file.
